Three In The Gods Damned Morning
by Lizzii-STALKER of DARKNESS
Summary: AU. Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, Thorn, Roran, and Arya are the most famous band in Alagaesia: Dangling Fate. Aislin and Alyx are siblings that are huge fans of Dangling Fate. What happens when them and two friends get to meet the band up close and personal. Not MxE but does contain mentions of slash and femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is just an odd story based in a modern type version of The Inheritance Cycle. I own nothing from this chapter except Dangling Fate, and the plot line although bits and pieces have been inspired elsewhere. I hope you read this and like it.**

**Warnings: Very Much AU. And nothing else for now.**

~~~~~~Story Time~~~~~~

**Eragon's PoV**

I didn't expect my life to change so much when I found the shiny blue rock in the Spine at age 15; didn't expect a dragon to be born then change into a fully fledged teen; I didn't expect to find out I had a brother 3 years older than me; didn't expect to find out that my father was the hated king's most loyal advisor, or had been until he was killed; and I most certainly did not expect to become a part of the most famous band in Alagaesia.

Now here I was five years later with my (Dragon turned Human) best friend Saphira, who was fixing her blue fringe, and one of my other best friends Arya, who was filing her nails, as we waited for my brother Murtagh and his (Dragon turned Human) best friend Thorn as well as Tag and I's cousin Roran to finish gathering their things. The six of us were supposed to be on the road in 10 minutes or we would be late getting to Teirm. You see after being thrust into the topsy-turvy world of our young adult lives we formed a band called Dangling Fate, the best term to describe our lives. And now, three hours driving time from Teirm, we needed to get going so we had time to handle Rider business before our gig at 6.

You see, Murtagh Morzansson (my brother) and I (Eragon Morzansson), we're sort of special, special like the first Riders since the King went loony and murdered any Dragon and Rider not sworn to him kind of special. Our father Morzan, may his soul forever rot in the deepest pits of Hell, was the first and last of those Riders and by the time of his death there had been 3 Dragon eggs left. One was magically transported to the Spine, the deep forest near my hometown of Carvahall, and had hatched for me. A second had hatched for Tag when he accidently touched it while following Father. The third had yet to hatch and was currently held in a well-padded bag at my side; this egg was to be touched by anyone who Saphira and Thorn felt would make a good Rider.

Murtagh is Dangling Fate's lead guitarist and takes the singing for any heavier song we do. He stands tall at 6'7 with chin length black hair and piercing hazel eyes.

Thorn, well you can tell Thorn is a dragon by nature. He towers as tall as Murtagh in human form and is built like a beast. His eyes are red as his scales and his hair almost matches only enough brown in it to keep it from shining like fire unless under bright lights. He is the bass player for Dangling Fate and has been Saphira's boyfriend from nearly the moment they met.

I am the male lead vocalist and play guitar for Tag during his songs. I'm short compared to him, only 6'2 and have dirty blond hair down to my ears with "deep", as Saphira says, blue eyes.

Saphira is the lead female vocalist of Dangling Fate and often has a tambourine in hand. She's just barely the shortest of the group at 6'1 although her bright yet fierce attitude can make you forget that quickly. Her blonde hair just brushes her shoulder blades as her fringe covers her eyes, both of which are the same blue color as her scales as a dragon.

Roran Garrowsson, while not a Rider, is very much a special type of person. He is Tag and I's cousin on our mother's side although he and I were raised basically as brothers by his parents. He is fully Human but with the way he speaks and thinks you could almost think him an Elf. He can convince just about anyone to do just about anything. Being only a year younger, he is only shorter than Tag by two inches and has brown eyes almost hidden by his brown hair. He is our drummer, earning himself the name Stronghammer from the nearly vicious way he plays.

Arya Drottingu, well she is really something else. Her mother is Queen of the Elves and she herself an Ambassador of sorts where it concerns the egg. She's a great keyboardist and really loyal friend though, if a bit of a gossip. At 21 she's also very beautiful with waist length black hair and shocking green eyes, as well as being a stunning 6'4 from her Elf blood.

Finally Murtagh, Thorn and Roran came out of the house and put their bags in the trunk. As we load up I call Jeod, an old friend of my men Brom. Brom had been my mother's friend, my father's worst enemy, and an acquaintance of my uncle. He was also the one who had taught me about Dragons and looked after me when my uncle passed and Roran had been out of town for work. Jeod has offered to let us, the band that is, stay at his house while we are in Teirm; the only conflict he had mentioned was that his daughter, a child I hadn't known he had, and her brother would most likely have friends over at some point. Once Jeod answers I tell him we are on the road and that we would 'hopefully' be there at 4:30 as planned. As soon as the call finishes I lay my head back to relax and possibly sleep for the next 3 hours.

~~~~~~End Chappie~~~~~~

**A/N: Thanks for making it this far and I should have more up very quickly. Hope you liked it and will stay with me. Criticism is appreciated but flames will be used for either roasting weenies or making s'mores.**

-*Liz*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So chapter two of Three In The Gods Damned Morning. More shall reveal itself here. I own nothing from this chapter except Aislin, Alyx, and Dangling Fate (and plot). Hope you enjoy.**

**Warnings: Very Much AU**

~~~~~~Story Time~~~~~~

**Aislin's PoV**

I follow Alyx down from the third floor of our house, where our rooms are, to the first floor sitting room where my dad is sitting with his wife Helen.

See, my family is weird. My father is Jeod Longshanks, a merchant in the port city of Teirm. He has been married for close to 17 years to Helen, the daughter of a more successful merchant in Teirm; Helen is not my mother. About 6 months before my dad married Helen he had an affair with a woman named Jazalene, she's my mother. My mother was half-Elf and half-Human; we think that's how two eggs were in her uterus at the same time, because you see Jazalene hadn't only slept with my father Jeod but had an illicit affair with an Elven man named Evander. From these affairs my mother ended up carrying two children at the same time from different men, my brother Alyxandre Evandersson and I (Aislin Jazalenesdaughter). When Alyx and I were a year old our mom left us on my dad's doorstep with a letter begging him to care for us both because she was going to pass soon. Since then we've lived with my dad and Helen (who just can't seem to stand us most of the time) and became the Longshanks Twins (due to our uncanningly mischievous and twin like behavior).

Alyx is so obviously more Elf than Human it's almost funny. He's 6'6 with dazzling hair like sun hitting water and teal eyes, his skin is pale and smooth and he has pointed ears with almond shaped eyes; the only Human quality Alyx really has is his purely emotional attitude, where as the Elves naturally show very little emotion Alyx is a very open and outgoing person most of the time. He wears his hair in a faux-hawk with the tips colored a sparkling forest green and he loves wearing leather and denim.

I on the other hand really am like a mix. I have a tan, round eyes, and brown hair yet have natural streaks the same color as Alyx's hair, slightly pointed ears, and am taller than the average human girl at 6'1; then there's my eyes, they are hazel but more green than brown and have yellow star bursting in from the outer edge.

Once we made it into the sitting room I saw Helen and my father sitting on the couch; Alyx sat in our wing backed chair with his left leg draped over one arm of it and his right elbow propping him up on the other, I sat cross legged on the floor just to the right of his right leg. This didn't seem like it would be good news.

"Children, I understand you wanted to leave early to go to Nasuada's before the concert…" My father trailed off slightly allowing us time to process this. I knew it was bad news.

"You can still go, but we are having important guests coming tonight for dinner. I will take you straight to Nasuada's or the concert after; I have spoken to Ajihad already and he's agreed to let Nasuada and Katrina know." He finished speaking and looked at us as I look up at Alyx. He grins.

"Sure sure Daddio! No problem, just so long as we still get to go. I mean like for realzies its Dangling Fate! And they like never do concerts in Teirm." My father laughs and I nod. Helen sighs.

"You adolescents can still go to your concert but only after dinner." We nod; I get up and hug my dad before leaving again to go call Nasuada and Katrina.

Nasuada Nadarasdaughter is one of my closest friends. She understands Alyx and I and is so philosophical and funny. She's a year older than us and yet looks nearly 3 years older with her long dark hair, smooth dark skin and wise eyes. Ajihad is her father.

Katrina Ismirasdaughter has known Alyx and I since we were all kids. She's the same age as us and looks it with her hair the color of polished copper and kind blue eyes like the sky. Both groan along with me over the lack of ability to hang out before the concert. About 4:30 in the afternoon, after an hour long therapeutic whine session, I hang up and go to shower so as to be ready for the concert by dinner time.

~~~~~~End Chappie~~~~~~

**A/N: SO thanks to those of you who have read this far, I hope you enjoy it and continue to support this story. Extra thanks to my Beta IcyFlameGirl. Once again criticism is welcome but flames shall be used for baking cookies.**

-*Liz*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Well this is chapter three! I would like to thank everyone who is reading this and would like to remind you all that I don't own anything but the OCs (Aislin and Alyx), Dangling Fate, and the plot.**

**Warnings: Very AU, sort of yaoi (well not really but there is man ogling man here)**

_Italicized is thoughts_

~~~~~~Story Time~~~~~~

**Eragon's PoV**

We make it into Teirm by 4:30 and to Jeod's house by 4:50. Murtagh and I climb out allowing the others to drive off to the arena to start prepping for the concert. Tag follows me as I walk to the large door of Jeod's house *cough cough* mansion and knock. The door immediately opens to reveal the butler who leads us in recognizing us. Once we are in the sitting room Jeod walks in.

"Eragon! Murtagh! There you are! Now, what is this business that can't be discussed at dinner?" He speaks jovially but seriously, a business man but also a friend. _Too bad he mentioned dinner._

"Dinner? I wouldn't wanna be rude but we have a gig tonight and the time which dinner is generally served would be only an hour before the gig and we have to be there two hours before hand. As it is we only have 45 minutes." Murtagh sounded polite, too polite, he's pissed. I knew we would be cutting it close but since we have an opener it shouldn't be too bad. Before I can make this point though Jeod speaks looking sympathetic,

"Yes, Yes, I was quite worried about that. Well perhaps we shall forgo the formal dinner tonight. You and your companions will stay here and then there will be a much better chance for a proper meal. For now let me show you around, perhaps we will see my children; they are quite excited for your 'gig' tonight, they're quite the fans." Murtagh allows a small smile, the type he generally wears when getting his way, and nods gesturing for Jeod to lead the way. I heave a breath then follow. I've seen the house before but now it's different. There seem to be more signs of life, teenage life: a scarf hanging on a chair; a pair of punk boots in a corner; an eyeliner pen on a table; and, as we reach the third floor, there's music. Two different rooms playing two different songs; one is playing "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert while the other is playing "Raise Your Glass" by P!NK and sounds as though there is water running as well.

"The room here," Jeod gestures to the Lambert room, "is Alyxandre's; my daughter's brother. It sounds as though he is getting ready for the concert. And this," He gestures to the room next to it, "is my daughter Aislin's room. Although from the sounds of it she is in showering." He vaguely gestures at the room with P!NK playing. He motions for us to pause.

"A moment, if you will, so I can let Alyx know they no longer must stay for dinner." He knocks on the door I now know as Alyx's, _Alyxandre's?_ and steps back. I hear a thud and the music shut off before the door opens. In the doorway is one of the most mouth watering sights I've ever seen; a boy _Man?_ that is taller than me, close to Tag's height, and pale. He is bare-chested showing a nicely defined torso and has his hands in his dazzling hair spiking it into a faux-hawk. He's clearly an Elf looking at his skin, hair, and eye color as well as his height and ears. He grins and opens his mouth seemingly about to speak before his eyes reach Tag and I, his eyes meet mine and I feel a blush rise as I can't help but look down. When he speaks it's in a melodious yet deeply rich tone.

"What's up Daddio? And what'd my drink get spiked with this time? Cause no lie I swear that's the Morzanssons Brothers behind you." I hear Tag sigh and Jeod chuckles lightly.

"Your drink wasn't spiked Alyx, as far as I know, and I thought to tell you that you and your sister will be able to go to Nasuada's after all. Also these are Eragon and Murtagh Morzansson; they were our dinner guests before it was pointed out it would conflict with their 'gig' schedule. I do hope you can manage not to maul them as they are guests in our home." I watch as Alyx nods and looks over us again. He goes to stick out his hand, which has gel on it, before pulling it back and scrubbing it on the sinfully tight black jeans he has on and re-offering it. I reach out to shake it as Tag just nods in Alyx's direction.

"Uh hey. What's up? I'm Alyx, well Alyxandre, but that's my formal name, I prefer Alyx. You're Eragon and Murtagh Morzansson; I mean do you know how famous you are? Well of course you do, sorry stupid question. But I'll just shut up now 'cause I'm kind of star struck." He's been shaking my hand this entire time and as though just realizing it he pulls away quickly and then pulls back into his room closing the door. Jeod sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry for that; he usually isn't quite so… eccentric towards guests. Let us continue the tour." He leads us off towards more rooms and halls eventually with us ending up back in the sitting room.

~~~~~~End Chappie~~~~~~

**A/N: So this chapter is finished! I hope you all will leave reviews, and that you enjoyed this. I should update pretty quick, so keep a heads up. And no flames thanks; I'm a pyro as it is.**

-*Liz*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait with this update but school has been hectic. Let's see what our lovely characters are up to, yes?**

**Warnings: Don't sue-I still don't own the things I have yet to previously claim, and still Very AU**

_Italicized are thoughts._

~~~~~~Story Time~~~~~~

**Aislin's PoV**

As my shower finishes I dry off and put my towel-wrap on to go to my room. In my room I search for my favored fishnet top, a black off the shoulder half shirt that I planned to wear over my red corset style tank top with my ruffled skirt and knee high shit kickers.

It is missing; my entire outfit I had laid out for the concert is missing. I storm into Alyx's room through the door connecting our bedrooms and see him stuffing clothes _my outfit!_ into his closet. I scream.

"I swear to all higher powers Alyx! If you don't give those back right now you will be more of a girl than I am!" He grins and closes his closet.

"Now, now, sister dear. It isn't polite to yell at your big brother, especially when I have such very good news I'm sure you would enjoy hearing." I glare at him and walk closer,

"You will give me my clothes THIS INSTANT! And you then you will tell me this news, or I swear I will scream until your eardrums burst and THIS WHOLE BLASTED HOUSE FALLS! Do you understand, OLDER BROTHER DEAR?!"I sneer the last word very upset with him for tampering with me on this night of all nights. He blinks and rubs his ears wincing; I hear footsteps on the stairs then in the hallway. Here comes Dad to check on us, and Helen to tell us to stop "disrupting her peace". As the door opens I turn taking a deep breath ready to reassure my father and Helen that I was indeed not going to destroy the house but instead of my father and his irate wife at the door I see my father and what must be been figments of my imagination.

"Father… Alyxandre is tampering with my things again. My outfit for tonight in particular, and apparently my drink cause I'm pretty sure I'm seeing things…" I blink a few times at the images _Delusions?_ of Eragon and Murtagh Morzansson in the doorway and rub the side of my face. _My Gawd I'm going insane…or I'm drugged. Or both._

My father and Alyx chuckle as well as the apparition _delusionary figure?_ of Eragon. Murtagh _well the weird mental image delusion thing of him_ quirks an eyebrow and comments:

"Spiking drinks seems all too common in this household." Apparitions don't talk though,_ Do they?_ My father speaks after his laughing fit subsides.

"Aislin, relax daughter, your drink wasn't tampered with; or at least that is not the reason for you seeing Eragon and Murtagh here. They are here as guests and they, as well as the rest of their band, will be staying here." I blink realizing that two of the most famous young men in Alagaesia are in front of me; I look down at myself, in nothing but a towel wrap. Steeling myself I smile politely and nod to the Morzansson Brothers before turning to my dad.

"Okay then. Despite that he HAS been tampering with my clothes; I saw him stuff them into his closet. I will not relax until I have my clothing back, and as much as I really don't want to be convicted of murder I very well may be if he doesn't return them right quick." My father turns to Alyx.

"Alyx, please return your sister's clothes. I'm sure we would all prefer her being dressed in front of Company." I flick my eyes back to the rock stars in the room then look to Alyx. He opens the closet and throws me my clothes; I catch them easily. With one last nod to the celebrities, my father, and my brother I walk back through to my room with a flip of my drying-into-curls hair._ Does this mean I get to go to Nasuada's? And that I will be living with celebrities for a short amount of time? My Gawd, whatever power above hates me._

~~~~~~End Chappie~~~~~~

**A/N: So you've reached this point, YAY! Another update should be quick to follow, and hopefully all is well. Thanks for reading, reviews are loved, and flames are for campfires.**

-*Liz*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Quick update! YAY! So I still only own my OC's (Aislin and Alyx), Dangling Fate, and the plot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will continue reading.**

**Warnings: AU! Some ogling, and Tag's moodiness**

~~~~~~Story Time~~~~~~

**Murtagh's PoV**

As Longshanks' daughter leaves I can't help but watch the sway of her hips and the swish of her curling damp hair. That is a girl to watch. For more than her looks; Saphira's mood swings aren't even that wild. I can see Eragon watching Alyx, the Elf boy Longshanks keeps; something about his daughter's brother. I slip away and lean against the wall in the hallway seeing no need to be in a room. Longshanks and Eragon finally walk out and I follow them down to the sitting room. Only another 10 minutes and we can leave for the gig. I lean on the stairway wall waiting as Eragon and Longshanks talk. There are footsteps, two light pairs of feet, coming down the stairs and a scuffle, a yelp, and tumbling noises; I look up seeing the girl Aislin trying to catch herself as she is tumbling down the stairs. Skipping a few steps I catch her and carry her the rest of the way down before depositing her on the couch.

"You should be more careful." Even as I say this the Elf boy comes down and tackles her.

"Are you okay? Sis! Aislin? Hello! Can you hear me? I didn't mean to make you fall! " He is hysterically yelling as he clutches her. Eragon looks shocked and Longshanks only shakes his head. This is normal… Aislin pats Alyx's back and murmurs.

"Hush Alyx, I know. Calm down, I'm fine. Nassy and Kat will make my bruises better. Come on; cheer up so we can go. You wanna see them before the show right?" She comforts him as though he was the one to fall. He looks up and wipes his cheeks before nodding. She smiles.

"Good now let's go."She stands pulling him with her and smiles at Longshanks.

"We will be going to Nasuada's now Father. We will be back afterwards." She glances at Eragon then I and I can't help but smirk and slowly wink at her. A blush spreads across her cheeks. She's a blusher and spirited, joy. She goes to walk past even as her brother goes and waits by the door; I stop her.

"Take these."I slip her four backstage passes and wink before nudging her to continue. She looks at them then at me then back at them before blushing and nodding. A defiant yet pleased smile crosses her face as she replies.

"Anything you say Mr. Big Shot." Even as she says this she skips to the door and leads her brother out. This is gonna be one hell of a concert.

I turn back around and see Eragon smirking, or trying to smirk, at me and Longshanks looking shocked. I look at my watch then them.

"We should head out too. Sound check is in 15." Eragon nods and smiles at Longshanks.

"Thanks again for all this Jeod. We can discuss business more later." I nod at Longshanks before taking my leave. Once Eragon is in the car we had waiting for us I start driving ignoring his looks. He speaks after a few minutes.

"You gave her passes." I nod not bothering to comment.

"You gave her passes for her whole group." I nod again.

"You never give out passes." I shrug still driving focused on the road.

"Come on Tag, say something." I roll my eyes.

"You were drooling over the Elf boy; I made it so you get extra time with him." As that is said I pull up in our reserved space at the arena and get out of the car. Eragon follows me as I go inside.

~~~~~~End Chappie~~~~~~

**A/N: Yay end of chapter five! Thanks so much for reading. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review. I hope to update again soon. Flames will burn the eyes of the readers so please refrain. Bubyes!**

-*Liz*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another update! Yay! So obviously I still don't own anything Inheritance. Do own Dangling Fate, and Aislin & Alyx.**

**Warnings: AU (do I really need to put this?), and crazyness**

_Italicized is thoughts_

~~~~~~Story Time~~~~~~

**Alyx's PoV**

Slin and I make it to Nasuada's in 15 minutes and I knock. Ajihad opens the door.

"Hiya Mr. 'Jihad! Thanks for lettin' us over! And for the ride, too!" I wave and grin before walking in. He chuckles and I hear Aislin chatting with him. I shout.

"Nassy! Kat! I have arrived! … So has Aislin!" I grin as they walk out laughing.

"Hey Lyx. Glad you made it. Love your outfit." Kat tugs the chain on my belt with a grin. I smirk.

"I know; I'm just that sexy." I feel Aislin slap my head and I pout. _Guess she's upset still._

"Meanie!" Kat and Nassy smile and laugh as Aislin smirks.

"Not mean, I'm just getting even; you shouldn't have touched my clothes." She flips her hair and grins before hugging Kat. Katrina hugs her before pushing her to arms length; they study each other's outfits then squeal and hug._ They match almost perfectly in un-matching ways._

Aislin has on her black petticoat skirt, red corset top, black fishnet off the shoulder half top and black knee high shit kickers_ Man I love those boots_ while Kat has on a blue fishnet top under a black corset with blue skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black and blue studded belt. I look at Nassy to study her outfit.

Nasuada is wearing a gold knee length corset style dress _Girls and their corsets, jeesh_ with black fishnet stockings, her black leather half sleeved jacket, golden bangles and black ankle boots that have gold accents. I can see that she noticed me looking and wink.

"Lookin' good Nassy, totally snazzy." I grin at my lame word play as she laughs. _Hell Yeah, I'm awesome._ She nods.

"Thanks Alyx, you don't look half bad yourself." I look down at my black and green knee high shit kickers_ Fuck Yeah_, skin tight black jeans, green and black studded and chained belts, and green sleeveless collared silk button up.

"Thank you, Thank you very much." She laughs and nods as she hugs Slin and Kat hugs me. Kat speaks.

"So what happened? I thought you guys had guests?" Nassy nods and Aislin looks at me; I grin.

"Oh My Gawd! So those 'guests' were, well are, the Morzansson Brothers! Dangling Fate is staying at our house! Apparently Daddio knows them some how." Katrina and Nasuada look between me and Aislin. Aislin grins.

"Dad hasn't explained yet but he seemed to know them, especially Eragon, really well." _Eragon…yum._ I smirk.

"And they saw Aislin here in a towel!" I wink and grin lewdly. Slin glares at me while blushing.

"They did indeed because my stupid brother here decided he was gonna kidnap my clothes; since I didn't know we had guests I was screaming like usual, and there they are with my dad when he opens the door." Katrina giggles. Nassy is the one to speak.

"So how does it feel Ais, to have your celebrity crush see you almost naked?" Slin blushes more. She has a serious thing for Murtagh.

"Bit undermining really. Like, what if I looked ridiculous or something?" Nasuada hugs her and Kat speaks.

"No way. You're really good looking; damp and in a towel? Can you say hello mini Murtagh?" We all laugh, even Aislin who is blushing. She gasps.

"That reminds me! He gave me these." She pulls out whatever it was he gave her when we were leaving. They are backstage passes. _SQUEE_. Kat and Nassy squeal.

"BACKSTAGE PASSES!" Before any more celebration can happen Ajihad walks in.

"It is time to go if you don't want to be late." We all pile out the door and into his car excitedly. The girls keep chattering during the ride even as I think about the sexy male singer that will be staying at my house.

~~~~~~End Chappie~~~~~~

**A/N: So chapter six is over and the concert is soon to begin. Oh My. And there is some serious lusting happening. I hope you all will continue reading to see what happens. Thanks for getting this far. I hope to update soon. Reviews are loved, flames are for games. Okies, loves you, Bubyes.**

-*Liz*


End file.
